A thin film containing molybdenum can be used for an organic light emitting diode, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, a field emission display, a thin film solar cell, a low-resistance ohmic as well as other electronic devices and semiconductor devices. The thin film is used mainly as a member of an electronic component such as a barrier film.
Examples of the method for producing the thin film mentioned above include a sputtering methods, an ion plating method, MOD methods such as a coating thermal decomposition method, and a sol-gel method, as well as chemical vapor deposition methods. Chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter sometimes referred to simply as CVD) methods including an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method are optimal production processes because of their possession of many merits such as being excellent in composition controllability and step coverage, being suitable for mass-production, and being capable of hybrid integration.
Various molybdenum compounds have conventionally been known as molybdenum compounds to be used as a material for a CVD method. In, for example, patent literature 1 have been reported biscyclopentadienylmolybdenum dihydride, bismethylcyclopentadienylmolybdenum dihydride, bisethylcyclopentadienylmolybdenum dihydride, and bisisopropylcyclopentadienylmolybdenum dihydride. The compounds disclosed in patent literature 1, however, are high in melting point, low in vapor pressure, and problematic in that a large amount of residue is formed after thermal decomposition by heating, and therefore they were not compounds sufficiently satisfactory as a material for a CVD method.
In non-patent literature 1 has been disclosed biscyclopentadienylimidomolybdenum compounds. Non-patent literature 1, however, fails to disclose that biscyclopentadienylimidomolybdenum compounds are useful as a material for a CVD method.